The Martin Cayee
by Lovealoctic
Summary: its a dark night. Wendy is driving her car through a road off to someone she care about a lot. this is a well i guess now its called a ship idk between Billy and my own oc id suggest to read it cuz the summary can be thought wrongly sorry :P im really happy about this one!


Its late night. I'm driving in my car off to my dead boyfriends old house. Its raining heavily on the car roof. I turned right and started driving on the dirt road I knew so well. The trees leafs are falling off and i could see at the right side of the road a white old stone bench passing by. Oh memories...its just like it was yesterday. When he hold Me and gave me the ring, I took a look at my ring on my middle finger...and my light blue and crystalic flower coronet. And the black and red jacket he put on me before he...I arrived to the house and stopped my thoughts. I walked out of the car and saw the gate I used to walk through everyday. I couldn't stop thinking of him through out whole years after he's death. I've tried hard to forget him. But a part off me just cant. And sense my family lives still in Egypt there's no one I can go to except the band...but there's no band without the sing leader.

With Spencer trying to make a book to give power he gave up when he figured out the principal just tried to make him suffer...again. "Hey brosacho! you done yet!?" Billy yelled 3 meters away watching TV. Sight "yes I am!" He wrote on a piece of paper " I have concluded that you cant make power with a book because its not made to give power your are deposed to read it and my teachers should stop taking order from the principal." "is someone outside the gate?" He walked to the window to see. Billy followed with. " who's that?" There was a bright blond girl with a black jacket with a billy Joe cobra medallion on the jackets chest. She also have a purple coronet but it seemed to be covered by hair. The coronet have light blue and purple-ish crystal flowers on the right side the other is just a band and the coronet sits on top off the head. Her hair is very curly on the bottom and looks very soft. Her eyes are closed and seem wishing. Her mouth whispered. Billy noticed her and gasped. He didn't care to go the stairs. Nope. He just flew through the window. "Alligator!" He yelled to the girl. She looked up and saw billy floating towards her. In expected she screamed and quickly up. Billy waving he's hands in front of her face "calm calm down you alligator!" She squinted at him. "B-billy!? B-but..I saw you, you're. How !?" She panicked " yes. I'm dead but I'm a ghost and I got a bromigo!" "Bromigo?" Spencer arrived after been running down all those corridors and stairs. " who is this Billy? Another fan?" He asked him. "no fan! She's my alligator ! Wendy!" Spencer just stared at him for a couple seconds and then "What? But she's ? What?" "This is who I named her after !" "Ooooh. Makes more sense" billy hugged me tightly "I was wondering when you'd come!" I hugged even tighter "I missed you" Spencer just stood there a little awkward and felt a little forgotten "u-uhm...care to explain?" "oh yeah! Bromigo this is my little alligator Wendy. We are together! I even gave her a ring ! And she didn't just stole my heart I see" billy stared at the jacket. "Oh. I forgot to give it back to you that day sorry" i was about to give it to him when he stopped me and just put it back on. "Don't you want it?" "No, pleas keep it" wait a minute...billy Joe cobra says please to a girl!? He never does that! Spencer thought. Billy took her arms. " I know you came all that way for me. And I'm sure you'd like to be together like we used to be..." She looked in he's eyes already knew what he was about to say "but I think its best if we take our separate ways. You will always be mine in my heart and I will think of you every night..." I stood there for a couple seconds before we kissed. That feeling when you haven't had your lips on someone for so long. " Your always gonna be my little alligator" " and your always gonna be my crocodile" sounding a little silly we still had that silent before i could relieve my heave stones on my chest. Singing softly "your the only one for me. We have our believefs but we can still regret. The one thing I'll never regret...is you..." Watching billys eyes that moment made me realize how much he cared. He just wanted me to be safe and live a happy, normal life. " I'll still come by every year..." I whispered. " no. Start a new life my friend. My house is in your heart and that's where I belong. And I'll always stay home." I looked down with a half smile. "I'll never forget you...friend" I walked to the car but just has I was about to step in it I heard billy "See you later alligator" I answered back " in a while my crocodile!" And I drive away. Somehow it felt this wouldn't be the last time I see him...

Hey wait a second and read this please! So I'm really happy about this little fan fiction. But but but ! Its not finished! a new chapter is coming out soon :D I'm super excited to be writing it and its gonna be called "The killer" hm hm hm! Thank you for reading this and please follow me and the story if you'd like to read the next chapter :) I'm so excited! im sososososo sorry for the messyness cuz i tranfored it through wechat so lol


End file.
